


Strong Medicine

by ridgeline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, It's Sex But It's More Like Friendship, Light Bondage, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Rough Sex as a poor form of emotional coping, Trauma, We All Need Years Of Therapy But Let's Try Sex Instead
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 杰洛特协助维农·罗契解决一些私人问题。但是到头来，罗契委托的具体内容有点让他出乎意料。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vernon Roche
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Strong Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> **警告：本文包含角色的性侵过去、让人不适的创伤性描写，请在充分了解警告之后阅读。**

“这地方很合适。”罗契说。

杰洛特环顾四周，他瞥了一眼斑驳的墙壁、磨损的地板、昏暗的油灯，以及房间正中间那张双人床，一切都很普通。不过他很轻易就可以看出，这个旅馆的墙壁比通常的路边小旅馆要厚，地上铺着稻草，窗户上挂着密不透风的厚重窗帘，一个适合密谈和谋划的地方。

“我还是拿不准你想要和我说什么，”杰洛特坦白，“或者需要我做什么。”

罗契依然站在靠窗那边，双手环抱在胸前。他低着头，表情阴沉，看起来比往常还要心事重重，也就是说，已经超过了兰伯特的级别，正在缓慢接近柯尔的级别，但是还没有达到维瑟米尔的级别。他叹了一口气，然后抬起头，眉头紧皱，瞪着杰洛特，似乎下定了决心。

“我需要你睡我。”他说。

这个要求倒是不新鲜，除开对象的话。

“我明白，在山洞里面生活没什么隐私，”杰洛特说，若有所思，这次换他把双手环抱在胸前，“我只是没搞懂你为什么找我，罗契。”

“话说在前头，虽然我的准则是拿钱办事，但是我不卖身，”他补充，“如果这就是你在想的。”

“我有些问题要克服。”罗契说，然后闭上眼，露出一幅咬牙切齿的表情，“那我就会克服。”

房间里面安静了下来，杰洛特等待着，罗契不作声了，他转过身，在床边上坐下，开始一根接一根地掰手指，指关节被掰得咯咯作响。

过了好一会儿，他才重新抬起头，锐利的目光扫过杰洛特。

“你是我手头最适合的人选，猎魔人，因为你可以雇佣，不会多问有的没的，而且嘴巴够紧，”他说，“你同意吗？”

除了他列出来的这一小串雇佣市场条款之外，这里面还有些东西。杰洛特可以看出来，不过他不急着追问。

“我以为你对男人不感兴趣。”他说，在床的另外一边坐下。

“不感兴趣。”罗契说。

“现在你让我想到了一些非常奇怪的东西。”杰洛特说。

“别嘲讽我，杰洛特，”罗契斥道，然后他摇了摇头，平复下来，“如果你需要一些背景消息，我可以告诉你。但是我也会保留一部分信息，这样行吗？”

杰洛特点了点头。

“在第二次北方领域之战期间，我经常带着分散的小组独立行动，”罗契露出思考的表情。他的双手摊开，垂落在膝盖之间，然后十指相扣，紧攥在一起，“有一次我们失手了，整个小组全死了，尼佛迦德人抓到了我。”

停顿。

“他们……”杰洛特说，明白了过来。

“差不多就是你在想的那档子事。”罗契继续说，坚硬的脸庞面无表情。

他放松了一点，转过脸来，瞪着杰洛特。

“怎么样？”他说。

“我明白了。”杰洛特说，“没问题。”

他俯下身，脱掉靴子。

他们各自脱了外套，罗契解下头巾，放到床头柜上。他的动作毫不犹豫，一如既往，神情里面带着一副悍不畏死的气概。杰洛特脱掉上衣，解开皮带，挂到床边的一把椅子上面，和剑放在一起。杰洛特半裸着回过头，看见罗契不知道从哪里拿出一卷丝带，带子上有大量磨损的痕迹，显然经常使用，而且使用方式粗暴。

在杰洛特能提问之前，罗契就爬到了床上，把自己的左手绑到床头板上。他的手攥成拳头，挥舞了一下，测试丝带的结实程度，然后同样绑上另外一只手，用牙齿笨拙地咬住丝带尾端，打了个结。接着，罗契躺下，瞪着杰洛特。

“你得帮我脱衣服，”他说，咬牙切齿地，“想脱多少随便你。”

“为什么是丝带？”杰洛特问，解开他的裤子。

“不会留下痕迹，”罗契不耐烦地回答，伸出腿，猛地蹬掉毯子，“准备好了吗？如果你需要激励，桌子上有酒。”

他的脸皱成不悦的一团，看起来越来越怒火中烧。

杰洛特发现自己还真需要喝一杯。

桌子上放着酒瓶和杯子。杰洛特给自己倒了一杯，他喝了一口，琢磨这是又一个迹象：罗契不是第一次做这样的事情。

烈酒在他喉咙里面燃烧。杰洛特仰起头，一饮而尽，放下杯子。

他并不好奇。

杰洛特重新上了床。他跪着，褪掉裤子，看向罗契。罗契额头上有细密的汗珠，他的眼睛圆睁，看着天花板的某个地方。罗契的喉头滚动了一下，脸色惨白。

“我就不能给你上个亚尔席吗？”杰洛特说，停住了动作，“应该能行。”

“我有问题要解决，”罗契恶狠狠地说，吐出一口尖锐的气，胸膛不稳地起伏，“妈的，那我就会解决。”

他眼里有种几乎近似于骇然的神色，但是也同样决绝。就是这个，最终让杰洛特做了主。

“话说在前头，我猜会有点疼。”杰洛特说，他用一只手按着床，缓慢地朝罗契爬过去，笼罩住他，“你忍一下。”

“你总是用这个做开场白吗？”罗契毫无幽默感地笑了起来，他闭上眼睛，焦躁地摇了摇头，“我操，杰洛特，能不能快点？速战速决，行吗？我还有很多事情要做。”

杰洛特跟着闭眼，默默地酝酿了一分钟。

“你别告诉我你不行。”罗契说，声音阴郁。

“不要催我。”杰洛特说，然后感觉来了。

“行了。”他说。

罗契看着他，同时猛地闭上了嘴，下唇的线条扭曲得像一组弯曲的铁丝。他一声不吭，一脸镇静，瞪着墙壁，双手挨着床头板，指关节平静地颤抖着。

缓慢地，他点了点头。

杰洛特也点了点头，手指挨上罗契的膝盖。

坦率地说，这事儿和大冬天在河里杀水鬼差不离。

杰洛特平时在鞍袋里面都塞了罐油脂，因为不知道什么时候会派上用处，而萝卜看起来也没什么意见，必要的时候也能拿来抹在平底锅上。不过这会儿他手头什么都没有，只能朝手心吐了几口唾沫，然后对着半硬的阴茎上上下下地抹了一圈。杰洛特的手刚抓住罗契的腿，罗契就猛地哆嗦了一下，他反应过来之后，咒骂了一声，又重新躺平，嘴唇贴在胳膊上。杰洛特假装没注意到。罗契的衬衫腋下已经有一圈汗渍，他身上散发着强烈的汗味和灰烬、马粪和洞穴苔藓的气味，以及在这一切之下若隐若现的恐惧的气味。

他伸出手，解开罗契的裤子。

“等下。”罗契说。

杰洛特看向他。

“不管发生了什么，杰洛特，”罗契说，眼睛圆睁，表情蛮勇，但是脸色惨白，“如果我没有叫你停下来，你就别停。”

“明白了。”杰洛特说，平静地。

一开始罗契很安静。

他的身体紧绷，吊起的胳膊和肩颈拉扯到了一个看着都觉得痛楚的地步。罗契的呼吸不稳而且尖锐，咬着嘴唇，胸膛高高耸起，杰洛特的胃里有种翻搅的感觉，有一点不舒服，但是还没有到却步的程度。他缓缓地调整角度，推挤腰臀，胳膊肘横在罗契胸前，制住他，避免他弄残自己。罗契瞪着天花板，眼睛里面有种狂乱的神色，他的嘴唇掀起，呲着牙，呼吸急促，喉咙里面发出凌乱的喘息声，听起来几近作呕。杰洛特的手托着罗契的上身和腰，好让他能顺畅呼吸。他发现贴在罗契身上的衬衫已经湿透，仿佛在承受了暴雨鞭打的树木。过了一会儿，罗契放松了一点，呼吸和缓了下来，他转过头，露出厌烦的表情，脸皱成一团。

杰洛特歇息了一下，感觉头晕目眩，他用手背抹掉嘴唇上方的汗珠。

“行了吗？”他问。

“继续。”罗契说。

“我说不好，维农，”杰洛特说，严肃地，“额外服务得加钱。”

“我还以为你不卖身。”罗契大笑起来，声音嘶哑而破碎。

第二轮和之前没什么区别，罗契一动不动，一声不吭，脸涨得通红，他沉重地呼吸，汗湿得像是从河里打捞起来的。恐惧的气味无处不在，从罗契厚重的防御下渗透出来，粘稠得像是诺德维格港口有毒的空气。杰洛特试图在头脑里那一片迷雾之后想起维瑟米尔的教导，_注意力集中在你的目标上，猎魔人，_可是他感觉不得劲，几乎有些无精打采。杰洛特闭上眼睛，然后调整角度，他的呼吸缓慢而平稳，有一会儿，他睁开眼睛，瞥见罗契瞪着天花板，喘息着，但表情决绝。他的脸庞像岩石一样坚硬，脸颊上凹陷进去的肌肉纹丝不动，他可能已经死了。

罗契在渴求着什么，杰洛特可以看出来。他吐出一口气，缓缓地呼吸，又抽送了几次。罗契的嘴软软地耷下来，费劲地呼吸着，第一次，他放松了下来，眼睛显出了一瞬间的失神——去了遥远的地方。

杰洛特几乎无意识地伸出手，轻抚了一下罗契的额头，擦掉上面的汗水。

缓慢地，罗契转过眼来，他盯着杰洛特，一种愕然的神色逐渐在他的脸上扩散开来——扩散、弥漫，最后变成了一片恐怖的空白。罗契瞪着他，然后暴怒倾泻而出。

他开始疯狂地挣扎，踢打，手指在杰洛特的头顶抓挠，脑袋不断地向前凑，牙齿划过杰洛特的脖颈。罗契的喉咙里面发出愤怒而破碎的声音，左脚猛地踹中杰洛特的小腹，杰洛特闷哼一声，然后努力用体重压制住他，左手死死按住他的胸膛，右手准备好了一个亚克席——可是罗契还在挣扎，像是被逼到了绝境的野兽，拼命地又踢又踹，丝带深深地勒进他的手腕，唾沫飞溅到杰洛特的脸上。杰洛特的视线对上罗契烧红了的眼睛，只看到了一片无边的狂怒，黑暗中一口永远在燃烧的井。

法印在空中散去，杰洛特伸出双手，压在罗契的身上，制住他，仍由他踢打。一连串踢踹和撕咬落在杰洛特的大腿和肩膀上，痛楚连绵不断。他忍耐着，等待着，一直到罗契最后一点怒气消逝。

在突兀的死寂中，杰洛特依然一动不动。罗契有气无力地扭动了一下，终于安静了下来。

他剧烈地喘气，但是声音听起来像是人类了。杰洛特解开丝带，然后从罗契身上爬了下来。他倒在床的另外一边，意识到肩膀和下半身全部是咬伤和淤青。他摸索着，穿上裤子，然后再次躺下。

过了好一会儿，他们的呼吸才平缓下来，房间里面又安静了下来。没有人移动，也没有人说话。杰洛特盯着天花板，脑袋里面一片空白。他等待着。

“他们割掉了我的头发，”罗契说，突兀地，“这样我就会记得，我算不得什么男人。”

杰洛特没有搭话。

“一个月之后，我带着一个小组回来了，这一次，我烧了他们的营地，割了他们的老二，再一个接一个地吊死他们，”罗契继续说，声音粗哑，“可是我找不到我的属下的尸体，我把整个营地都找遍了，连带着旁边的山坡都找了，可是我找不到。我找不到他们的尸体。”

“可能是放到河里面去了，”杰洛特说。“让水冲到下游，这样他们就不用处理，一直可以冲到很远，我见过。”

“可能是吧。”罗契说，又沉默了下来。

杰洛特也没有再说什么，他们又在原地躺了一会儿，然后杰洛特用胳膊肘支起身体，缓慢地爬了起来。

“行了吗？”他说。

“差不多了。”罗契回答，面无表情。

他摸索着，也爬了起来，依然赤裸着，动作缓慢，呲牙裂嘴。杰洛特看着他忙活，没有伸手帮他。

但是还有一件事。

“你好点了吗？”杰洛特问。

“杰洛特，你可能是魔法产物，”罗契说，收拢起丝带，缠绕成一卷，收了起来，“但是你长的可不是魔法鸡巴。”

他挠了挠头发，然后抬起眼睛，看向杰洛特。罗契恢复了平时的样子，虽然脸颊依然潮红，一道淤青横跨他的额头，但是表情沉着而漠然。杰洛特和他交换了一次视线，缓慢地，罗契几乎不引人注意地点了点头，只是一瞬间。

“谢了，”他说，直起身来，“你的报酬在我的袋子里面。我们分头出去，行吗？”

“好。”杰洛特回答。

他穿上了衣服，拿起武器，然后在桌子旁边找到了罗契的袋子，里面有一个小包，他收了起来。

事情差不多就了结了。

杰洛特转过头去。

“维农。”他说。

“什么事？”罗契问，他依然坐在床上，垂着肩。

“如果还有下一次，”杰洛特说，“需要帮助的时候，你就给我个信号。”

罗契抬起头，有一会儿，他只是看着杰洛特，就像是很久以前，他们即将走进门去，面对亨塞特王的时候一样。

“明白了，猎魔人。”他说，点了点头。

FIN


End file.
